Unexpected Guests
by AlyDuartsGleek
Summary: I was just about ready to watch Dance With Somebody when, amazingly, Emily showed up. Things got surreal when Chris and Darren showed up, and downright crazily impossible when Kurt and Blaine showed up. Collab with LiveLifeWithLove Rated T because I have a saliors mouth. EXTREME FANGIRLYNESS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys! This is a collab between me and LiveLifeWithLove. Basically a crack fic and let's face it, this is EVERY fangirls dream!

Warning: ANY FANGIRLYNESS WILL NOT BE RESTRICTED!

Enjoy!

XXX

Chapter one: Prologue

***Aly***

I heard the microwave beep and I got up from my place on the couch to retrieve my popcorn. Tonight was a new episode of Glee and I had heard from the abundant spoilers-yeah, I have an addiction to them-that this was gonna be a good episode for Klaine. Insert fangirl squeal here! I mean, it was about frigging time! We haven't gotten a decent Klaine episode since November! FLIPPING NOVEMBER! I swear, I was going through withdrawal or something.

I sat back down on the couch with my bowl just as the episode was about to start. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw a bright flash and heard a huge boom come from just outside my window, shaking the entire house. I hear the foundation creak beneath my feet. I paused momentarily. How was I supposed to react to that?

"Holy mother of redvine nuggets, what the hell was that!" I finally asked myself. I jumped off the couch and scrambled outside to see what the heck was going on. My favorite pajamas-the ones I reserve for Glee days-flapped eerily in the light wind that was blowing over the suddenly calm scene, like no one else had even heard anything. I then noticed a girl standing on my front lawn, looking very dazed and confused.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I demanded. "My dog, Ladybug, will rip you to shreds if you try to steal or kill anybody!" I warned, my grip on the front door tightening.

My dog walked up to the girl, and the Rottweiler/Labrador mix simply rolled on her back with her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth, expecting a belly rub from this stranger. I rolled my eyes. My hero. What a great guard dog.

The girl looked around, her eyebrows creasing and her fists clenching. "I-I..." She tried to say, before taking a deep breath and looking to me with a bewildered look in here eyes. "What the FUCK?" She finally got out. "What the hell just happened! I was in my room, about to watch Dance With Somebody when... What the flipnugget! I am going to be so mad if I miss the new episode of Glee because of this!"

I let my guard down a little. Anyone who watched Glee, well... I figured they could be trusted. After all, it is the most epic show in the whole world. "Who are you?" I repeated., breaking away from the safety of the door frame.

"My name's Emily, and I-I have no idea how in the name of Chris Colfer I got here!"

"Wait a second..." I said, my mind whirring at a hundred miles per hour. I knew an Emily! "Emily? LiveLifeWithLove?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "How do you know my Fanfiction name? Are you a psychic?" Her tone was completely serious and lowered in a conspiritorial whisper.

I smiled widely, barely holding back a full-on fangirl attack. "No, I'm not a psychic! It's me, AlyDuartsGleek! Aly!"

Her face went from confusion to shock to happiness in the space of a few seconds. We had an epic Hallmark moment: the dramatic run and hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" She gushed, holding onto my arms as if to confirm I was really still there.

"I know! This is so exciting! And confusing... But whatever! Come inside, don't you know that there's a new episode of Glee on tonight!"

Emily rolled her eyes like that was the silliest suggestion in the world; that she didn't know Glee was on. "Duh! Who doesn't? Wouldn't miss this one for the world!"

We came inside and I offered her a drink and food. We decided on pop-tarts and soda because we were out of cereal and I'm completely hopeless in regards to anything kitch and/or food related. I don't know how to make anything that doesn't involve a toaster or a microwave.

"Have you heard Kurt's "I Have Nothing" yet?" I asked. as I tore open the foil wrapper on my snack.

"Of course! It's awesomely awesome and, and, and ALL th-the BLURGLESMURF!" She said, stumbling over her words in her excitement. Her hands flailed before settling over her face to hid it. Yep, this was definitely my Emily.

"I already have it on my iPod!" I nearly bubbled over with fangirl squeals.

"ME TOO! But, unfortunately, it didn't get zapped here with me..." She said after she checked her pockets.

"That's okay," I pulled out my iPod and quickly searched for the song. The slow ballad filled the room and Emily and I swayed together and sang along; or attempted to because, let's face it, nobody can sing like Chris/Kurt. The man is an angel.

_**Share my life, take me for what I am**_  
_**Cause I'll never change all my colors for you**_  
_**Take my love, I'll never ask for too much**_  
_**Just all that you are and everything that you do**_

Emily turned to me and rested a hand on my knee, still swaying along to the sweet melody. Yeah, we were serenading each other. It's what homegirls do. Deal with it. I feel the urge to snap my fingers in a "Z" motion now...

_**I don't really need to look very much further**_  
_**I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow**_  
_**I will hold it back again this passion inside**_  
_**Can't run from myself there's nowhere to hide**_

_**Don't make me close one more door**_  
_**I don't wanna hurt anymore**_  
_**Stay in my arms if you dare**_  
_**Or must I imagine you there?**_  
_**Don't walk away from me**_  
_**I have nothing, nothing**_  
_**If I don't have you...**_

"So what should we do after watching DWS?" asked Emily, bouncing slightly with excitement and anticipation.

"Well..." I started, a slow smile creeping onto my face. "I have Netflix on my dad's Xbox... We could always have a Glee marathon!"

"Ohmiglee! Yes! We could watch the best episodes for Kurtie and all that is Klaine and oh this is just fantastic!" She squealed and let out a sigh. "If I'm dreaming. I don't want to wake up, ever. Oh god, that sounded cheesy." She snorted. I gave her a nice, python-like hug, chuckling along with her.

After a few minutes of being complete fangirls with each other, we decided to finally play the new episode. I was just about to press play when I heard another knock on the door. "Motherfucker!" I cussed. Again, really? Fate has impeccable timing, I must say. I really don't like it when people interrupt my Glee!

I walked to the door and opened it, and my heart stuttered to a complete stop. My eyes went completely wide and I just stared, my body frozen as if I lost all connection to my brain-short circuited.

"Aly?" called Emily from the living room. "Who's there?"

She got up from off the couch and came to the door, where none other than the Darren Criss and Chris Colfer stood.

Her eyes widened like mine, her breathe rushing out of her in a rush. Jesus, we looked like Mrs. Pillsbury! I suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. I mean, Chris fucking Colfer and Darren fucking Criss (AKA Harry freakin' Potter) were standing at my door! How was I supposed to respond? It's not like I could tame my inner fangirl. That's impossible. I've tried.

"Aly, breathe! Just breathe!" cried Emily. I couldn't blame her, I was probably in serious danger of passing out. Not that she was any better of; I could see her hands trembling. But at least she still had control of her basic bodily functions.

"Umm... What are we doing here?" asked Chris with a quirk of his head.

Since my ability to speak was impaired at the moment, Emily answered. "I h-have no idea but... OH MY FUCKING GOSH! CHRIS FUCKING COLFER AND DARREN FUCKING CRISS! Holy... Mother of... Hi." She said lamely, her face blushing a bright pink.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I finally managed. I took another second to pull in another necessary breath and used it to say this: "Will you excuse me for one second, I have to go and scream into my pillow and then calmly walk back and act like I'm a normal person who's not an insane Klaine shipper and pretend that I can generally pass as a mentally stable person."

I walked to my room and threw my face into my pillow and screamed with all my fangirly might-don't lie, you do it, too. I walked back to the living room where Emily was sitting, frozen, on the long couch. Her head whipped around to me when she heard me coming back, begging for help or sanity with her eyes. She mouthed something to me, which I soon determined to be_ "They hugged me! Aly, holy fuck they hugged me!" _

Darren and Chris were on the shorter couch, looking like they were fighting smiles.

I took a seat next to Emily on the long couch and we kind of just stared at Darren and Chris. But really, can you blame us?

"So..." began Emily, bringing on this calm facade out of nowhere. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"

Chris shrugged, leaning back and crossing his legs. "I have no clue. We were wrapping up the season at the studio and suddenly, poof! We were at your door."

"Emily... You need to slap me..." I said quickly. My brain still hadn't caught up to the fact that the two singularly most awesome people on the planet were in my house.

"What?" Emily giggled nerviously.

"Slap me!"

"I'm not going to slap you! Are you insane?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact my sanity has been taken into question because I think I may be hallucinating! SLAP ME!" I insisted, turning towards her sharply.

"NO!"

"Fine!" I picked up my hand and slapped myself. I blinked, once, twice, three times. Chris and Darren were still there.

"Was that enough conformation to you that you are, for better or for worse, completely sane?" asked Darren with a laugh.

"Well, I'm not completely sane, but at least I know I'm not hallucinating." I said, rubbing at my stinging cheek.

"So, I take it you two ship Klaine?" asked Darren nonchalantly. We nodded vigorously, instinctively latching onto each other's hands. We could not _live_ if Klaine broke up. "So how do you feel about 'It's Not Right But It's Okay'?"

"Well," I started, slipping into my comfort zone with an overpracticed ease. Anything Glee related makes me comfortable. "I'm not too worried because frankly, Blaine can have... odd song selections sometimes."

"'When I Get You Alone!" Emily piped up. "I know nothing about relationships, but I don't think the best love songs are usually about sex toys."

"Exactly my point," I continued. "I mean, he picked a breakup song to sing with Kurt in "Original Song"!"

"I was worried that it had something to do with Karofsky," said Emily, wringin her hands. "But Aly calmed my fears by filling me in that Karofsky wouldn't be returning for the rest of the season... She's always caught up with the latest spoilers." Which is true. I love spoilers like a Klainer loves to Klaine.

There was an awkward silence as nobody really had anything to say. Not that Emily and I were complaining; we had a great view of two _very_ sexy men just chilling out on a sofa. Suddenly, Emily spoke up. "There is a new episode of Glee on pause right now! Can someone explain to me why the hell we are not watching it?"

"Gah! You're right!" I looked over to Darren and Chris. "Um... Yeah... We're watching Glee and just a fair warning... There WILL be fangirling."

I was just about to press play when there was another flash of light and a big boom coming from outside. "Motherfucking Popsicles!" I yelled as I got up once more to check out the situation. "I swear, in the name of Klaine if anything interrupts my Glee one more time..."

When I opened the door, I was greeted by a very kind "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

I was so taken aback by this person's outburst that I instantly went into my defensive mode. And my defensive mode can be scary. "Aww, hell no!" I yelled. "This is _my_ house!" I pointed a finger at myself.

"Are you sure? Because it sure as hell looks like mine!" The boy persisted, leaning towards me with a gleam in his eye.

From behind him, another boy stood there. "Kurt-" He tried to interject.

"Am I sure this is my house? Hell, I am absolutely sure this is my house! I've only lived here for fifteen years!" I leaned towards him, challenging him right back. No one challenges Aly on her own turf. _No one_.

Emily stood behind me with wide eyes. "A-Aly-" She choked out.

"Yeah, well I've live here in Lima, Ohio for eighteen years! I think I know what I'm talking about!" He took a step towards me, raise his voice. Oh, no he didn't!

"Kurt-!" The other boy warned as he grabbed his arm, holding him back. Much like Emily was doing to me.

"This is my house! And by the way, you're in Texas!" I yelled, refrainging the urge to stomp my foot as I screamed at this arrogant dumbass. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Aly-!"

"Okay, so now you're trying to trying to kick me out because you're homophobic or something?"

My mouth formed a perfect round 'O'. "Oh, I _KNOW_ you did not just call me homophobic! Bitch, I ship Klaine!" I snapped my fingers in a big circle. Damn... My ghetto was showing.

**_"ALY!"_**

**_"KURT!"_**

The two mediators screamed at the top of their lungs simultaneously. They met eyes briefly before Emily once again looked to me.

I looked back at her. "What! I am in full-on Santana mode here!" She pointed bluntly to the two boys who were standing on my porch, her expression similar to before. My eyes widened as the realization struck. I looked back between them and Darren and Chris sitting on the couch. "What the... Who are you two?" I asked, my voice suddenly softer, casting a stark contrast about the air.

The taller boy crossed his arms and huffed. "I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson."

XXX

A/N: I love going into Santana mode :) Review? Tell me, did we make you laugh? Cry? I don't know why someone would cry... Maybe from fangirling too hard? It happens... Believe me, I know...


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Ready for part two? :D

I have no idea where I was going with this, but I let my fangirl take over and this was what happened.

Say hello to the love child of Bubbles and Lightning! XD (That's Aly's and my headcanons, respectively)

XXX

Chapter Two:

***Emily***

This was insane. _I_ was insane. There was no way in hell that this was actually happening.

But it was.

My brain raced to catch up to the situation. A very dire situation. Aly was in Santana mode; this could turn violent. It was only a matter of time before she reverted to Spanish, and then it all would fall to shit from there.

I had to fix this, and fast. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from the boy who was in the same predicament as me, standing behind the boy Aly was quarreling with on the front porch.

He met my eyes with an apologetic and confused smile. I forced my heart to slow and returned it.

"Aly—!" I tried. Obviously, this was some sort of supernatural event because there was no other way to explain why Blaine freaking Anderson and Kurt god damned Hummel were standing a few feet in front of me.

I had to get Aly to realize who they were. That would stop her, dead in her tracks. I was just about to take up her earlier offer and slap her when Kurt beat me to the punch—verbally.

"Okay, now you're trying to trying to kick me out because you're homophobic or something?"

Oh, god. Oh no. This would not go over well. I couldn't stop myself from facepalming and groaning. Blaine looked at me, eyes wide and frightened. Yeah, he should be—he was within range of Aly's inner ghetto, and she had just been called homophobic. I had to force myself not to take cover, too.

"Oh, I know you did not just call me homophobic!" She yelled, leaned towards him as she snapped her hand in a big circle. "Bitch, I ship Klaine!"

That caused Blaine's eyes to shoot to mine, bewildered. I shot him a look that said "I'll explain later. Prepare yourself."

He seemed to get it, because we both turned to our respective spaz and squared our shoulders. I mentally prepared myself for this; I wasn't a loud person, excluding fangirling. But I was about to change that. I turned back to a very confused huddle on the couch. I gave Chris and Darren a warning look before turning back around.

Blaine and I took a simultaneous, deep breath, and—

_**"ALY!"**_  
_** "KURT!"**_

They both stopped dead, but Aly rounded on me. "What! I am in full-on Santana mode here!" I glared back at her and pointed to the two on the porch. Blaine was holding Kurt's shoulders as he breathed heavily and looked at me and Aly.

Her eyes widened in recognition. "What the... Who are you two?" She asked disbelievingly.

"I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson." Kurt answered with a huff.

Aly's jaw dropped and her breath left her in a rush. After making sure she was, in fact, still breathing, I turned to the porch calmly as I began to rectify the situation.

"Would you two please step inside? It seems we have a lot to talk about."

Blaine nodded and dragged a meekly resistant Kurt over the threshold. I waved a hand in front of Aly's face, snapping a few times until she looked to me, her eyes still wide and her mouth open. I tapped her chin, and it closed with a clack. "Sit down." I said with a chuckle. Honestly, I don't know how the hell I'm not like that. I wish I had known I had this reserve of calm and level-headedness, because god knows I've certainly needed it before.

I stopped the two boys before they could pass me. "Look," I said in a whisper, "This is all really confusing—for all six of us here."

"Wait, six?" Kurt interrupted, his brows furrowing and the fire reigniting in his eyes.

I held up a hand. "Please. Let me speak, because I estimate I have only a few more moments of lucidity left and I need to be sane to explain this."

They took half a step back. I shook my head and flailed my arms awkwardly. "No, w-wait, please! I mean…" I took a deep breath. "There isn't really an easy way to explain this. So just prepare yourselves, alright?"

They nodded slowly, obviously not convinced if my mental stability. I sighed; it wouldn't be the first time.

I led them to the living room walking a few more steps when I realized they had stopped following. I glanced back; they were standing, frozen, staring at Darren and Chris.

Kurt blinked. "We're high." He announced to Blaine, shaking his head. "Someone put something in our drinks, and we're high and now we're hallucinating."

Aly chuckled. Good, she was alive. "Did you guys go to Scandals again?"

I let out a sigh. "What a great introduction into the explanation, Aly. Thank you." I said dryly.

Their wide eyes turned to me pleadingly. Great, looks like I was labeled the sane one. I wondered how long that would last.

"Kurt, Blaine… Meet your counterparts, Chris and Darren, respectively." I started. "Before I delve too much deeper into that, I have to explain how I got here in the first place."

All eyes were on me. I cleared my throat and steadied my breathing. Now was not the time to let my public speaking fears take over.

"I was at home—which is in Michigan, I might add—when was there was this huge boom and a flash. Next thing I know, I'm on the porch."

Blaine looked like he was giving me the benefit of the doubt, but Kurt had backed behind Blaine with an extremely worried look on his face.

"Aly lives here, in Texas. She was here when I…" I searched for a word. "Arrived. Not too soon after, the same thing goes down and Darren and Chris are here. "

Aly pipes up, catching on. "They are famous for acting in a popular TV show called Glee, of which Emily and I are huge fans of." She paused, reigning in her squeals. I was too—it just hit me that I was surrounded by real-life depictions of my obsessions.

Aly continued, using her hands to illustrate her points. "Glee is basically a musical TV show. It has soundtracks and everything."

Kurt looks interested. At the very least, he seems to be a bit more willing to give us a chance to prove we had a shard of mental sanity or two.

"It about Glee Club at William McKinley high school, focusing on its members and their families. Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Brittany Peirce, Santana Lopez…" She recited, meeting their eyes before tacking on: "Kurt Hummel, and recently Blaine Anderson."

They looked completely freaked out now. Not that I could blame them. We basically just told them that their lives were nothing but a TV show created for entertainment.

"No way." Blaine says. "I… I refuse to believe you."

"Fine," I challenged him. "Ask us something that people you've never met shouldn't know."

They met eyes, racking their brains for something good. Looks like Aly and I were being put to the ultimate fangirl test.

"What's number 5 on my bucket list?" Kurt asked with a smirk, obviously thinking he had won.

"Have relations on a dewy meadow of lilac with Taylor Lautner before he gets fat." Aly and I recited promptly. That stunned him into silence.

"If you need more proof," Chris spoke up, "Darren and I could act out that entire scene between you two in the hallway at school, though the gist of it is that Blaine wanted to get into your pants because him and Rachel were still virgins and Rachel had convinced him that he couldn't act out a sexual awakening if he had never had one personally."

A pause.

"What the_ actual fuck_?" Kurt yelled. Aly and I had to hold each other because as far as we knew, Kurt Hummel didn't swear. But god, when he did…. Insert fangirl swoon here. Well, we wooned whenever he did anything, but, you get the point.

"So do you believe us now?" Aly said with a peppy smile. She began quietly mumbling/singing "So do you believe me now, I guess I really wasn't that crazy... Sorry... Its a song..." I held back a laugh but looked towards them to gauge their reactions.

Blaine tried to speak first, about to run his hands through his hair, but stopping because of the gel. "I-I… I don't really have another explanation. So I guess so."

Kurt still looked flabbergasted. "I'm sorry. My mind is a bit blown."

"That's alright," I said as I tilted my head to the side. "_I_ still don't really know whether to believe I'm actually here or not."

"I know the feeling." He mumbled.

"So," Aly said as she bounced a little in her seat. "Kurt… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that and call you a bitch... Whenever I go into Santana mode, automatically anyone oppoing me is either a bitch, bastard, slut, whore, and a whole array of various spanish cuss words..." She smiled sheepishly.

He shook his head with a chuckle. "Hey, it's not like I stood there and took it. Hell, that was probably the most evenly-matched bitch-off I've ever been in! Kudos to you."

I couldn't hold back my laugh at Aly's expression. I nudged her in the ribs. "Aly, your fangirl is showing."

She turned to me, a bit exasperated but still insanely happy. "Emily, my fucking idol—well, one of my two idols because I guess he is here in two forms—just complimented me on my bitchiness. That's the best compliment I've ever gotten in my life."

Kurt let out a beautiful, tinkling laugh as he leaned back against Blaine's chest. Chris and Darren looked at each other with matching expressions of giddiness. Blaine whispered something into Kurt's ear. Kurt stood, walked over to Aly and pulled her up from the couch.

Then he hugged her.

He fucking hugged her.

I doubt Aly had any coherent thoughts at that moment, because I know I didn't. As I was still staring at them with a mixture of fangirly happiness and extreme jealousy, Blaine stood in front of me and pulled me into a hug as well.

"Thanks for helping me out back there." He said as he held me against his chest.

"N-N-No problem." I stuttered, my mind both racing and blank at the same time.

The two let go of us simultaneously and smiled. We most likely looked ridiculous; eyes wide and frantic, trembles wracking our bodies.

"Excuse us, but you might want to plug your ears now." Aly said in a rush.

Before they really had a chance to comply, Aly and I burst into a cacophony of squeals and screams and flailing. He hugged each other and cried a little bit, petting each other's arms and saying creepy things like "He touched you there. I'm touching where he touched you so technically I touched him too."

Then we took huge breaths, held them, and let them out. Aly flashed them an okay sign. They uncovered their ears.

"We apologize." We said as one.

"No big deal," Blaine said, shooting us a dazzlingly charming smile. He would be the death of us. "It's kind of flattering to know that you guys love us that much. ecpecially coming from a place like Lima

Kurt smiled as he burrowed deeper into Blaine's chest. "It's kind of weird, but really nice. I have this awkward sense of accomplishment."

"Trust me, I feel like that every day." Chris said with a chuckle. "I came from a small, straight-laced town in California were people were killed for being out. I defied them. Every day I told myself I would get out of there. And now… everyday I have to convince myself that this is real."

Kurt looked at him with a sort of wonder and slowly pulled away from Blaine. "Chris, is it?"

He blinked and nodded. I guess it just hit him that this was the first real interaction he's had with his character. It must be freaky.

"From what you just said, one can assume that… that you are gay." Kurt said, only hesitating slightly. "Would that be true?"

Chris smiled softly. "Yes, it would be." Chris' smiled widened. "And before you can even ask, Blaine: No, Darren is not gay. He's just, as he says to the press, 'Confident enough in his sexuality and self-image that he can play a gay character'." Chris used finger quotes and made his voice lower to mimic Darren's. He laughed and elbowed Chris in the side.

"I do not sound like that!" He insisted.

"Yes, you do!" Chris giggled, turning back to Kurt and ignoring the puppy dog eyes Darren had sent his way. "Any more questions?

"How old are you?" Kurt asked, his head tilted to the side curiously.

"Twenty-two." Chris answered.

Kurt came closer, seemingly surveying Chris and nodding. "If that's what I have to look forward to, I can't wait."

Chris flushed.

"How old were you when you started the show?"

"Eighteen. Fresh out of hell." He said with a tinge of bitterness to his voice.

"Is Glee the only thing you're doing right now?"

"Well, no," Chris explained. "I'm just in the final stages of publishing a book and just finished writing and starring in a movie. That's it, though."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "'That's it'? How can you say that's it when you're four years out of high school and have done more with your life than most of America put together?"

Chris let out a surprised bark of laughter. He shook his head, eyes downcast. "Okay, enough about me. I don't need this all going to my head."

Blaine spoke up tentatively. "D-Darren? What about you?"

"Me?" Darren said, leaning forwards a bit as he correlated his thoughts into an answer. "I'm twenty-five, and I was twenty-four when I started the show." He started.

"Teenage Dream was an instant success!" Aly squealed. "I have it on my iPod on my "Klaine" playlist as well as every Kurt solo and every Klaine duet..." She nearly fangirl quealed and Kurt and Blaine gave her a sideways glance. "Don't judge me..."

"It was so amazing, seeing Darren kind of grow up and be on television!" I gushed, changing the subject. "It was like an awkward proud mama moment!"

"He was—is—perfect for the role." Aly smiled. "I can only imagine if they had gotten a terrible actor to play Blaine" she shuddered at the thought. "Plus, he brought two amazing fandoms together."

"You8 guys are good at leading into answers," Darren mused lightly before answering the last question. "Yeah, I still do some work with the Starkids and my own original stuff."

Blaine paused, his brow creased. "Who are the Starkids?"

XXX

(A/N): Love, hate? Review and let us know!

Thanks for reading!

~DFTBA and Best Wishes!


	3. Dance With Somebody

A/N: Question: How many of you are fangirling with us? Nanananananananana... SQUIRRELS

The chapters might be getting a bit longer because we have to describe what's happening in the episode (maybe(?) and I think I'll add a bit of Klaine fluff if I can squeeze it in there because I am going through withdrawal... Really badly... *insert eye twitch here*

XXX

***Blaine***

"Who are the Starkids?" I asked.

Aly and Emily looked at me like I had committed the most unspeakable of crimes or worse—performed an unforgivable curse.

"Only the best group of playwrights and actors that the musical theatre has to offer!" said Emily emphatically. "They wrote and performed what I would only consider the best comedic theatre musical ever, A Very Potter Musical!"

"Is Starkid supposed to be a weird parody of Dikrats?" I asked, thinking of what was in my opinion the best musical theatre company ever, and it was suspiciously similar to their fabled 'Starkids'.

Aly snickered and everyone shot her confused glances. Well, except Emily. It looked like nothing about Aly surprised her anymore. "Sorry," she apologized. "I don't sit with girls during lunch, so I basically have the corrupted mind of a fifteen year old boy... But if I might ask, what are Dikrats?" she looked like she was still fighting a laugh.

"Dikrats is a musical theater company that produced A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel. They're these hilarious parodies-"

"Of Harry Potter," cut in Emily nodding her head. "Yeah, I've seen them a million times... I swear I know them like the back of my hand."

"Really?" I challenged.

Emily nodded with a smirk. "I can recite about 90 percent of each musical at will."

I gave her a high five. She blushed and seemed to cradle that hand to her chest. Aly held it reverently.

"And you haven't realized a slight resemblance between you and the guy who plays Harry?" she asked suddenly.

I shook my head. "Well, the Warblers tried to convince me that I looked like Everett Criss, the guy who plays him, but I don't really see the resemblance." The fangirls gave me a look that just screamed 'are you freaking kidding me?' A look of realization crawled upon my face as the gears in my head began to turn. My eyes widened. "Wait..." I pointed to Darren, who was now fighting back a smile of his own. "You mean..? Him-" I pointed to myself. "And me..?"

They nodded and I tried in vain to fight back a smile. How cool was this! My counterpart played Harry Freaking Potter in another universe! My heart fluttered, and I had an almost irresistible urge to flail, squeal, and rant about the amazingness of it all. I wondered if this was what Aly and Emily felt when they were fangirling...

"You have made a grave, grave mistake by telling him that." warned Kurt. "Blaine is a huge Harry Potter and AVPM/AVPS fan."

"Just like in the FanFictions!" exclaimed Aly with a bright smile and a few claps. Emily facepalmed and held in a groan.

Kurt turned to her, eyebrow raised. "The… what?"

Chris and Darren were laughing loudly, leaning on each other's shoulders and wiping at their eyes. Emily was torn between watching the cuteness unfold between them or focus on the mess Aly had gotten herself into this time.

Her eyes widened incredulously. "Uh, nothing... Hey!" she exclaimed, quickly and obviously changing the subject. "Now that everyone is done being all fangirly—for now—why don't we watch the episode?"

Emily threw her head back. "Finally!"

"As odd as this whole situation is, I'm actually quite curious to see this." I admitted sheepishly. It was weird, sitting in someone else's living room and talking to people who were essentially from a different universe, but I still had a keen sense of curiosity that nagged at me. Why not enjoy and embrace the odd?

"Same here," said Kurt, shooting me a small smile. "I actually want to see how much you guys know about us."

"Oh, you'd be surprised at the amount of detail we know about your personal lives," Piped up Emily nonchalantly as she tucked herself into the corner of the couch and hugged a pillow to her chest.

It was Aly's turn to facepalm. "Seriously, let's just watch the episode before anything else slips out." She huffed and settled herself next to Emily. "I am going through Klaine fluff withdrawal—well, Klaine withdrawal in general, and it's time for my fix."

We all nodded in agreement. I wondered what this episode in particular would be about. I mean, how up-to-date is the show? "So," I began. "Do you have any clue about what this episode is about?"

Aly nodded excitedly. "It's the Whitney Houston episode! AND KURT HAS A SOLO!" she yelled excitedly as she bounced around a little bit and flailed her hands.

"I know!" agreed Emily. "It's only been fifteen episodes." she remarked sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Seriously, when someone has the freaking voice of an angel, they deserve solos every single day."

"I like this girl," Kurt muttered in my ear, and I muffled my laughter in his shoulder.

"Let's just press play before I go into a full blown rant about how Kurt needs more solos..." Aly said, waving her hands as she spoke.

Kurt smiled. "I like my fans..."

She grabbed the remote and pressed the little triangular button in the middle. The opening shot was Mercedes holding a picture of Whitney Houston, opening the song "How Will I Know?"

Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana joined her as they sang throughout the halls, receiving a glance from Mr. Shue, and finally made their way to the stage.

**_How will I know, if he really loves me?_**  
**_ Falling in love is oh, bittersweet _**  
**_I try to phone, but I'm too shy can't speak. _**  
**_How will I know?_**

They turned towards the back of the stage where a spotlight shone on the words "glee" and darkness surrounded it until it was just the letters.

"That was amazing," I announced breathlessly, eyes wide.

"Hell yeah, it was amazing!" exclaimed Emily. "Those harmonies were breathtaking!" She paused. "And I was just excited that Kurt was singing again." Her hands flailed—so much for not being fangirly for a while—before covering her face and squealing.

"It does seem promising," Aly added, smirking at Emily.

The next scene took place in Emma's office, where Will was struggling to understand why some of the seniors were still hanging on to Whitney. How could they not though, Whitney Houston was flipping amazing! Can you say legend? And I even got to sing—oh dear... My eyes widened when the scene changed to the choir room and after that, to me and Kurt in the hallway. The realization hit me like a tone of bricks.

This was going to be one of the main points of the episode, wasn't it? My fight with Kurt about how he was texting—

As if on cue, Chandler came on screen where Kurt was looking for music at Between The Sheets. I should've just gone with him and then maybe all of this could've been avoided. I sent an apologetic look to Kurt, who was looking down at his lap and biting his lip.

_**"I'm sorry, but I must say, that broach is fabulous. You're entire outfit is amazing! You must get compliments all the time!"**_

**_"Actually, not really."_**

Kurt, who was sitting right next to me, must have felt me tense up. I hadn't known exactly what had gone down, and I'm not sure I want to. He grabbed my hand and began stroking it with his thumb as he flashed me an apologetic smile. I squeezed his hand in response and tugged him a little closer.

Aly and Emily... Well, all I can say is that if looks could kill... Chandler Kiehl would not be breathing.

"I don't like this bitch," stated Aly, murderously shaking her head. Her hands were clenched into tight fists at her side. It seriously looked like she was going to beat the image of him to a pulp.

Darren and Chris chuckled, but Emily looked at them with a deadly serious expression. "I don't like him either. You can't j-just come in and mess with Klaine and expect to live!" She said vehemently. "I seriously don't like him."

"What a coincidence," I mumbled, though secretly, I won't to join on their tirade.

The screen was filled with Chandler's stupidly smiling face, after he and Kurt had been all buddy-buddy about their auditions. If you can't tell, I'm not exactly too fond of this Chandler character.

**_"Can I have your number?"_**

The girls slammed their hands against the couch as their eyes widened in disbelief. They nearly hopped up on the couch. "_WHAT_! NO!" They screamed wildly, Emily making an almost hissing noise. With the way she was poised on the couch, she reminded me of a feral cat. I looked back at the screen only to see Chandler's face be met with a pen.

"Sorry..." mumbled Aly, crossing her arms petulantly."Glee makes me throw things at the screen... Especially when it's Klaine related." I looked at her, a little worried. I snaked an arm around Kurt's waist protectively. "At least I'm not physically violent! And hey, it was only a pen." She said defensively.

It seemed as if onscreen Kurt was about to give his answer when it showed a close up of his face, but an upbeat tune started and the screen changed to Brittany in the classroom. I nodded as I remembered. She and Santana had sung Whitney Houston's "Dance With Somebody".

"What the actual fuck!" screeched Emily. "Did he give him is number or not?" She growled, but it quickly turned into a groan as she threw her face into the armrest of the couch. "This show is going to be the death of me, I swear."

Darren and Chris apparently found their fangirlyness quite amusing because they chuckled. I studied them fleetingly for a moment, and their position together on the couch. They looked so cute, with Chris curled into the armrest and Darren with his arm draped across the back. They weren't quite hip-to-hip, but they were close. It made me think that that was how Kurt and I would look in a few years time.

"Stop laughing at our pain!" insisted Aly, covering her heart with one of her hands dramatically.

**_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody _**  
**_I wanna feel the heat with somebody _**  
**_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody _**  
**_With somebody who loves me_**

The peppy song ended and it cut to Rachel and Kurt at their lockers, discussing their song choices for the assignment. Kurt pulled out his phone as he leaned up against the locker and smiled. I bit my lip. I should've been the one to make Kurt smile like that. Why wasn't I the one making him smile like that?

**_"Oh, I know what that is! Finn sends me cutesy texts all the time. Usually they're puns about my boobs, but I still appreciate the effort."_**

**_"It's not from Blaine."_**

"FUCKNUGGET!" Aly clapped her hand over her mouth as if holding back a scream.

Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "Are they even_ allowed_ to put this conversation on the show?" He buried his face in his hands with chagrin as his and Rachel's conversation continued.

Darren laughed. "You'd be surprised at what this show can get away with..."

**_"Have you ever heard of lesbian bed death?"_**

Wait... what? Emily, Aly, and I shot Kurt confused glances and he turned beet red. Chris' face matched his shade, and Darren was giggled and nudging him in the ribs with his elbow.

**_"It's when two lesbians date for long enough that they become like sisters. And Blaine and I, we're like an old married couple. A fabulous old married couple. But I don't think we've had an unscheduled make out session in over a month."_**

The fangirls snapped their heads towards us and asked simultaneously with onscreen Rachel, "You _schedule_ make out sessions?"

"And if so, why the hell doesn't the camera follow you?" exclaimed Aly. Emily nodded vigorously behind her.

"Oh, what I would give to see that." Emily muttered to herself. I thought it was slightly creepy, but Aly kind of squealed and leaned into her with a wide smile and a nod of agreement.

I was torn between being consumed with chagrin and bursting out in laughter; such an awkward combination of feelings.

**_"Would you show Blaine those texts?"_**

**_"Of course not."_**

**_"Then I guess they're not that innocent!"_**

The show cut off to a commercial, but Aly forwarded it. Ah, the wonders of TiVo. It made life so much more pleasing when you didn't even get the chance to submit to the will of advertisers. Haven't you seen Mad Men? Neither have I...

It reopened to show Santana and Rachel singing "So Emotional", by, you guessed it: Whitney Houston.

The screen showed a close-up of Kurt's phone and I caught a glimpse of a text I hadn't seen that day in his room. I frowned and immediately hated it. It was so damn cheesy and—and hey, it was sent to my boyfriend!

**_"Were you Cleopatra in a past life? Because your asp is amazing."_**

I squeezed Kurt's hand tighter, trying to comfort him (because I knew he was drowning in his own self-imposed guilt), but laughed as a penny met the screen with a tiny, high pitched clack! It was fun to watch Aly throw things, since it seemed it was at things I wasn't too keen on either. We had the same opinions, you see.

There were a few shots of Kurt giggling and a few of my face. I looked really hurt. I couldn't hold back a cringe. Kurt must've seen it because he leaned over to me and rested his head on my shoulder as he rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered, glancing up at me with those beautiful, sad eyes.

I turned and kissed the top of his head, tenderly running my hands through his hair. "That's all water under the bridge." I comforted.

The girls must have seen our small exchange because Emily had a goofy smile on her face and Aly "D'awwed".

Kurt and I blushed. "Turn back to the episode, girls." said Kurt.

"But it's here, live, and you expect me to ignore it?" Emily whispered. "To quote Mercedes Jones: Hell to the no!"

"In which Blaine looks like a kicked puppy," said Aly as she saw the screen. The song ended and the scene switched to Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsbury in their apartment with Mr. Lavender. Will wanted to move the wedding up to May, but the wedding planner said it couldn't be done.

"They should just have Kurt plan the wedding!" suggested Emily. "He did an amazing job in 'Furt'! I mean, ever since that episode I've wished Kurt was real—" she broke off and shot us a quick apologetic smile before continuing. "so he could plan my wedding."

Kurt smiled at her. "Thank you, Emily." We laughed when she seemed about ready to burst with fangirlyness, but held it in. Really, though, despite the potential destruction of our eardrums, I thought she should let it out because really… it didn't seem healthy.

The scene then switched to Kurt's bedroom. My heart clenched, and so did Kurt's hand in mine. Oh dear, I remember this day. And honestly? It wasn't something that I wanted to be playing out on a screen.

**_"I have the cheese plate, our Being Bobby Brown marathon can officially begin!"_**

**_"Who's Chandler?"_**

The entire room became silent. "Fuck..." whispered Aly, and Emily made some sort of pitiful whimper.

**_"Why are you going through my phone?"_**

**_"I'm not going though your phone. It's just that it keeps buzzing because _Chandler _won't stop texting you."_**

The girls had their hands over their mouths and cringed as the rest of the horrifying scene was played out. Emily was squeezing the pillow in her arms to death and Aly wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

**_"Why are you getting all upset? This is all innocent."_**

**_"This is _cheating_, Kurt!"_**

_"_**This _is texting! He is just some guy I met at the music store. Nothing happened!"_**

The girls had worried expressions as they squirmed in their seats. Aly shook her head against Emily's shoulders, fighting between wanting to hide her eyes and watching the drama play out in front of her. "All the Klaine creys and cringes..." I silently agreed with her.

_"**You used to text Sebastian all the time! You'd call him, even."**_

**_"But I didn't like him! And all those texts were family friendly!"_**

"To be fair," interjected Emily softly, not moving from her and Aly's huddled position. "We never got to see what the texts between Blaine and Sebastian said." I bristled a little bit, but if what she said is true, she had a point.

**_"You like this guy..."_**

When onscreen Kurt didn't immediately respond, and sat down on the bed, the girls flipped out. "FUCKSHIT!" They switched roles; Aly stole Emily's pillow and was hugging it like her life depended on her, while Emily wrapped her arms around Aly and was peeking over her shoulder. Really, these girls were quite cuddly for only knowing each other a day. But I guess I couldn't question the intricacies of a fangirl.

**_"I transferred schools to be with you! I changed my whole life! That doesn't make you feel loved?"_**

**_"You don't know what it's like being your boyfriend. You are the alpha gay! Even Rachel wanted to make out with you!"_**

Aly turned to Kurt. "Do you know how many people want to make out with you? Trust me, Kurt. A lot of people would kill to be in Blaine's shoes." Kurt turned beet red. "In fact, not to be awkward but there are at least two in this very room." He let out a sort of strangled laugh.

"Girls…" he muttered, shaking his head.

"And guys, too. Plenty." Emily added, her voice soft and slightly hysterical sounding. "You wouldn't believe the amount of guys who also want to make ut with you." I tensed up again and tightened my grip around Kurt's waist._ Mine..._

Aly turned back to her pillow and Emily looked about ready to scream. They both looked like they wanted to cry. I heard a sniff. Actually, Emily was crying. They weren't the only ones. Both Kurt and I... we just look hurt in one way or another.

**_"I used to get solos every week. And do you know how many times I've had to sit on a stool and watch you perform?"_**

**_"Then talk to me... Tell me that you're unhappy. But don't cheat on me."_**

**_"I feel like I have taken crazy pills! I didn't cheat on you! I'm really sorry if this made you upset, but it's—it's okay!"_**

**_"It's not right... but it's okay…"_**

Aly groaned and threw her head back. "That is so cheesy!" she whined, as if calling it cheesy would stop the song from happening.

The me onscreen walked out of the room and the scene changed to the choir room where I walked up to the front of the room.

**_"This is for anyone that's ever been cheated on."_**

**_"This is insane. I didn't cheat on you!"_**

**_"Cheetahs have the fastest speed of any other land animal."_**

**_Friday night you and your boys went out to eat _**  
**_Then they hung out but you came home around three, yes you did _**  
**_If six of y'all went out then four of you were really cheap _**  
**_Cause only two of you had dinner I saw your credit card receipt_**

Kurt and I were taken aback when suddenly the scene turned into a remake of the video for "It's Not Right, But It's Ok". I was sitting behind a black table and the rest of the New Directions (with the exception of Kurt) were right behind me with backup vocals.

"Whoa! Okay, I do not remember that happening," proclaimed Kurt, throwing his hands up.

Emily waved her hand dismissively. "They do it all the time. Sure, it defies general logic, but then again, Glee lacks plot consistency and character development at times." She shrugged and instantly went back into fangirl mode, clinging her pillow and trying not to cry.

"Dammit..." said Aly, her voice sounding slightly desperate.

"What?" I asked.

"I really hate the reason that you sang this song, but it's really freaking catchy." I seriously wanted to laugh as she started doing a strange mini dance. I wondered briefly if all our fans were this quirky...

**_I'd rather be alone than unhappy  
__Oh, oh Whoa!_**

Onscreen me sang the last few notes and then walked out of the room. The room I was currently in was dead silent. Emily suddenly threw her face into her pillow and screamed. She came back up. "Gah!" she exclaimed, grabbing wildly for the remote and slamming the pause button. "I have two important things to say!" She announced, paused for dramatic effect, and then spoke. "Sorry Klaine, but from a writer's point of view, speaking as a television series, I think Kurt should've walked out and not Blaine. It would've showed a bit more… desperation or contrition, maybe. Second! This is why Klaine should not fight! It makes all the characters uncomfortable—did you see their faces?—and it makes the fangirls die inside..."

Aly nodded. "Yeah, I get your point." She broke off in a strangled sort of yell. "Gah! So much cringing..." she shook her head. "Poor Blaine... Poor Kurt." Darren and Chris gave her curious glances, whispering quietly between themselves. "Well... I mean, he wasn't really cheating, but he shouldn't have been texting Chandler either." Kurt looked down at the ground as he bit his lip. "But really-I mean, not to offend anyone here-" she waved her hands in big circles as if to address Kurt and I. "Blaine shouldn't have sung that song to Kurt. Well, I mean-guh! Hold on..." she took a deep breath, thinking about her word choice before speaking again. "I know what it's like to be ganged up on and not have your side of the story told. And this might be an unpopular opinion, but, while I understand that Blaine was hurt, that song must've made Kurt feel like crap."

"Exactly," agreed Emily. "It was sending the message of "We're through" and it literally says "Pack your bags, up and leave"." she sang that little section. "And then for Blaine to just walk out like that kinda left Kurt hanging there. How was he supposed to know if you guys were still together or not? I mean, Kurt, you probably shouldn't have been texting that whore," Aly gave Emily a proud look, as if her calling Chandler a whore was a good thing. Actually, now that I think about it... "But Blaine maybe could've handled the situation better."

She paused, thought and sent me an apologetic smile. "And sorry Blaine, while I was a Starkid before a Gleek, I will always bee a Kurtsie before a Blainer." Aly laughed beside her.

Darren and Chris gave them approving looks. "It's nice to know that you two can be somewhat objective when presented a situation like this." Darren pointed out.

The girls smiled incredulously. I couldn't blame them. The guy who played Harry Freaking Potter just complimented them. I'm not sure if I would've reacted quite so civilly.

Aly shrugged. "It's Klaine..." she said, as if that just explained everything. Maybe it does in their fangirl heads. Emily hit the play button. It seems our in-depth, 'objective' discussion has ended.

Kurt smiled. "Despite the context that the song was used in, it was an amazing performance—as usual— and recreation of the video. You did amazing." Kurt told me, planting a chaste kiss in my cheek. Of course, the girls made all kinds of fangirl noises that involved various "D'awws" and squeals and flailing of the hands.

We all turned our attention back to the TV where onscreen Kurt was placing sticky notes on things all around his room. Burt walked into his room.

**_"What're you doing?"_**

**_"I'm triaging all my things for my departure. Blue is for go, pink is for stay, red is for trash, and green is for humidity controlled storage to sell after I get famous."_**

Burt walked around and played with Kurt's scepter that he'd gotten last year when he won prom queen. He pointed to the picture of Kurt and Blaine at prom which had a pink note on it.

"Awww!" exclaimed Emily. "That is such a cute picture!" Kurt smiled at me, and I smiled back.

**_"You're not taking this with you?"_**

**_"Blaine and I are on the rocks. I honestly have no idea what's up with him. That being said, I do reserve the right to repost it later."_**

Kurt walked up to his shelf and placed a red note on a certificate.

**_"What're you doing? This isn't garbage!"_**

**_"Dad! It's a certificate of participation for Regionals. The one that we lost. You've seen Hoarders! This is how it starts."_**

**_"Well, I'd like to keep it."_**

**_"Don't go getting all sentimental on me, dad."_**

"I love the Urts." said Aly.

"What're the Urts?" I asked. Where do they keep getting all these names?

"The nickname our fandom gives to Kurt and Burt since you can't really combine their names."

"Mike O'Malley!" Chris and Darren said in unison, giving a sort of 'Huzzah!' motion before dissolving into giggles. "He really is amazing, though." Chris added.

Emily sighed. "Burt is like, the best dad in the history of awesome dads." Kurt beamed and sighed contentedly, resting his head against my chest.

**_"No, screw that! We haven't been getting sentimental enough! Do you realize that we haven't had our Friday night dinners for three weeks now?"_**

**_"You've been in DC."_**

**_"You think I couldn't get an earlier flight? Most of the other congressmen are gone by Thursday night."_**

"I just know this is going to be _So Emotional_," said Emily. She laughed. "Ha! See what I did there? So Emotional!" she nudged Aly in the ribs and snorted. "Get it?"

We all laughed with her a little, humoring her. "Hooray for lame puns!" I said. "They just make the world go round."

"Hey," She defended herself with a smile. "They do."

"_**I was nine. Who knew paella was going to be so complicated…? So I'm confused. You've been missing our Friday night dinners because you're afraid there aren't going to be anymore?"**_

_**"I've been missing them because I don't want you to go."**_

There was a collective d'awww that came from the girls. Okay, and maybe I did a little, too.

_**"We've been doing this dance for over a decade from the now. You know, Starsky and Gay Hutch. You know, everyone warned me when you were eight and bugging the crap out if me that one day, I'd be wishing for you to wake me up at four AM with a nightmare or something. Once you walk out that door to New York, Kurt, everything's gonna change. And it's not gonna change back."**_

I turned to Aly, who was wiping her eyes. "Are you crying?" I asked cautiously, remembering that this was the girl who had nearly out-bitched my boyfriend.

She sniffled and re-wiped her eyes. "This is what Glee has done to me..."

_**"Yes, you and I will always love each other and you and I will always be there for each other. I am so proud of you. I'm gonna miss you, Kurt. I love you so much."**_

Onscreen Kurt was crying, and pretty much everyone else in the room besides Darren and Chris were crying as well, but even they seemed to be getting emotional. Chris gently rested his head back against Darren's arm, and Darren's eyes immediately moved from the TV to him. I made a mental note to interrogate my counterpart later.

"Wait a second..." said Emily, suddenly very serious and very excited "Everybody shush..." She moved her hands in a downwards motion. "You hear that?"

We all grew silent and I heard the intro to a very familiar song. The scene switched to Kurt in the middle of the choir room and the girls went absolutely crazy. Well, crazier.

"YES! FINALLY!" They went ballistic for a few more seconds but instantly silenced when Kurt began to sing.

_**Share my life, take me for what I am  
Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do**_

I watched in amazement as Kurt rested his head against my chest. Watching him sing that song reminded me of why I love him. It reminded me of that day Pavarotti died and he sang Blackbird at the Warblers practice. He sung with so much emotion, it just got to me. I began to lightly stoke Kurt's hair. "I really do love you, you know."

He turned his face up to me and smiled. "I know. I love you, too."

_**Don't make me close One more door **_  
_**I don't wanna hurt anymore **_  
_**Stay in my arms if you dare **_  
_**Or must I imagine you there?**_

"Aww, look at the little smile tugging at the side of Blaine's mouth." exclaimed Aly, pointing wildly at the screen. "You know you wanna smile." She almost crooned.

"I know!" agreed Emily as she bounced in her seat. "Just look at their faces! You just know that they love each other and their gonna be together forever and Kurt's going to NYADA in New York and then Blaine's going and they're going to get married and have a little girl named Katie or Elizabeth like in they do in the fanfics because of Kurt's middle name and grow old a-and—and…" she suddenly just threw her entire face into the couch and screamed. I was so thankful that it was muffled or else I might've needed a hearing aid.

**_Don't walk away from me, no  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing Nothing Nothing If I don't have you_**

**_You, you...  
If I don't have you  
Oh, oh oh._**

Everyone in the choir room burst out clapping, as did the girls, who were also crying. Not that I was in any position to judge, since I had been tearing up, too.

"That was so mother fucking amazing!" sobbed Emily, wiping at her eyes.

"That was—I just—I mean…" stuttered Aly."I have no words to describe the beauty of this..."

"It already has over one hundred plays on my iPod. Now I have this beautiful story to go with it, I'll never stop listening to it!" Emily vented, sighed with exasperation.

"Wait, they release soundtracks?" Kurt asked as smile quickly crossed his face. "So, like. I have songs that people buy?"

Aly and Emily squealed once and bounced before they both said simultaneously "43 songs! 43 songs with Kurt in them!"

Kurt's smile widened and he clapped his hands joyfully.

"I have a Kurt Hummel Playlist." Emily admitted. I hardly had the chance to look crestfallen before she added, "And a Darren Criss one, just so I could have all his originals, too."

"He writes—okay. Yeah." Figures. I shouldn't even begin to question anything anymore.

"I have a Klaine Playlist... I listen to it to fall asleep," stated Aly with a shrug.

When it came back from commercial, it was a scene in the locker room where Puck gave us all goodie bags as a goodbye gift. I remember that he gave me a shot glass.

_**"Why does mine say 'Drink till she's cute'?"**_

We all laughed together. "HA!" laughed Emily falling back into Aly's side and pointing at the screen. "It's funny because he's gay!"

"And because he made out with Rachel in Blame It On The Alcohol," continued Aly. She turned to me and shook her head. "You do realize that you're never gonna live that one down, right?"

I facepalmed. She was probably right, though. Thirty years from now, Kurt and I will be at our house, telling our kids about how I made out with their aunt Rachel because of my unstable alcohol level... Well, at least I won't have to come up with a convincing tale to scare them into not drinking.

The scene changed to Kurt and I sitting in chairs in Mrs. Soon-To-Be-Shuester's office.

_**"I'm still a little confused as to what we're doing here."**_

_**"Well, Kurt said you two might need a little couples' counseling."**_

"NO! GOD, NO!" screamed Aly.

"NO! That is the worst idea EVER!" Emily forcefully agreed.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and a little bit of hurt. "Why not?"

"Because every couple that has gone through couples counseling with her has broken up! Fuinn, Finchel, Samcedes! It's like a couple's death sentence." Aly explained and bit back a groan. Her and Emily huddled together, obviously pining over the fate of their favorite couple.

**_"I want you to feel that this is a safe place to air out your differences."_**

**_"Okay, well, first, Kurt has been texting this guy, and I got really upset, although, a while back, I was sort doing the same thing."_**

**_"With a guy who nearly blinded him! Blaine, I sang you a song to express my regrets."_**

The screen briefly showed Emma sliding a pamphlet that said "Say Sorry with a Song" under her binders. Everyone giggled a little.

"When you think about it…" Kurt whispered to me. "This kind of worked out for the better." He snorted. "And a bit of comic relief for our number one fans."

_**"There are a few things that I'd like to change..."**_

_**"I'm **_**actively**_** listening."**_

**_"Well, for starters, Kurt has a tendency to snap his fingers at wait staff. The cheesecake's on it's way, Kurt, you don't have to snap your fingers. It's not gonna make it come any faster."_**

The girls had curious looks on their faces. "Umm... What exactly does this have to do with, like... anything?" questioned Emily, though she had a tiny smile gracing her lips.

"**_Oh, also, please stop slipping bronzed into my moisturizer."_**

**_"You look good with a little color!"_**

Aly giggle-snorted and covered her mouth. "I probably shouldn't be laughing because they're fighting, but they're just doing it so cutely and gah! It's adorable!"

**_"And, while we're being perfectly honest, I don't like that with every conversation we always end up talking about NYADA. What song you're going to sing and what—what outfit you're going to wear to your call back, how amazing New York is!"_**

Aly paused the show and turned to me. She gave me a look, more of a glare, really, and said, "Blaine... Have you been to New York!" I slowly shook my head. "Exactly! It's fucking amazing! It's just- blagh! And it's all kinds of awesome and just amazing! If you'd been there, you'd understand! Am I right, Kurt?" He nodded. "Back to the show." She quirked her head once and settled back into the couch.

"But…" Emily spoke up softly, sniffing. "He sounds so sad. You can hear the tears in his voice." She sniffed again. "Darren? Fucking bravo because that if the best acting I've ever seen—well, besides Chris in Grilled Cheesus. I can't watch that without sobbing like a baby." She relented, then turned to me. "Blaine, you don't know how bad I want to hug you right now."

I chuckled, and Kurt's arms squeezing me tight. "I think Kurt's doing the job for you." I said and snuggled my head into the crook on Kurt's neck.

Emily covered her mouth with her hands, sniffing and muttering something about "Stupid emotions" as Aly pressed play.

"_**And it's like New York is the only thing we talk about now, Kurt. And it's like, it's like you can't even wait to get out of here. How's that suppose to make me feel? In a few months, you're going to be gone. With this brand new life, and these brand new friends, this brand new everything, and I'm going to be right here, by myself. You're right, I have been distant, and I'm sorry. But I'm just, trying to practice what life is going to be like without you. You are the love of my life Kurt, and I am pissed off that I have to learn that next year, what being alone is going to be like."**_

The girls were clutching onto each other, blubbering helplessly. "That is so adorable and sweet and just BLURGLESMURF!" cried Emily as she buried her face into her hands. Aly, while sobbing almost uncontrollably herself, flung her arms around Emily and buried her face into her hair.

I was almost crying myself, but was fighting the tears back. I heard a little sniff right next to me, and looked down to see Kurt swiping at his cheeks quickly. "I hated seeing you so… hurt." He admitted in a broken voice. I only held him closer.

**_"But you're not going to be alone! I'm going to Skype you every day, and you're going to come visit me in New York every weekend as far as I'm concerned. But I promise! You aren't going to lose me."_**

**_"I love you so much."_**

**_"I love you, too."_**

The girls looked extremely excited, babbling nonsensically between them and letting out strangled, keening squeals. They leaned closer to the screen in anticipation. Then, onscreen, Kurt and I hugged.

The girl's faces fell. It literally looked like we had offered them they're wildest dreams, they swiped it our from under their noses. After a few seconds of an awkward/angry silence, Aly got up from the couch and stalked out of the room. From where we were sitting, all we could hear was a muffled, _"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT!"_ along with them loud, alarming bangs and other indistinguishable shouts. Emily just sat there, covering her mouth to muffle what was an almost continuous whine of pure rage and deep sadness. Once again, thought, I was glad it was muffled. Aly walked back into the room and reclaimed her position on the couch. "I just needed to get that out of my system before I blew up..."

"I know how you feel," agreed Emily, finally taking in a breath and ceasing her ungodly scream. "So much bull!" They both seemed pretty upset, but at what? I couldn't for the life of me figure that out. I looked down at Kurt, and he looked just as confused as me, though also holding back a laugh at the antics of the girls.

A few scenes passed and it came to one of me approaching Kurt at his locker.

_**"I love your jauntily placed cap. It's like a Russian Saar."**_

Kurt smiled and his phone buzzed.

_**"It's not from Chandler, I swear. I told him to stop texting me."**_

"Thank grilled cheesus," mumbled Aly.

_**"I know... it's from me."**_

Onscreen Kurt picked up his phone and slightly shocked expression crossed his face with a suggestive smile.

**_"How unscheduled of you."_**

The girls drew in an excited breath and began flailing their hands and squealing. "Please, please, PLEASE let this happen!" cried Emily. "Holy mother of god, PLEASE!"

_**"But what about Glee?"**_

"Mr. Shue said it wasn't mandatory. Puck's out getting pool cleaner, Rachel's preparing her NYADA piece, everyone's going their own way."

_**"But it's Glee... We only have so much together left."**_

"What the hell!" cried Emily furiously as onscreen Kurt and I walked away in each other's arms. "Tease! Kurt, why the hell did you turn him down? GAH! RIB, you fucking trolls!" The first thought that came to mind was that she needed medical help, because no one who is mentally sane switches topic and emotions that quickly. The second was: Who was RIB?

_**Clap your hands y'all it's all right **_  
_**Clap your hands y'all it's all right**_

_**If tomorrow is judgment day **_  
_**And the lord asks me what I did with my life **_  
_**I would say I spent it with you**_

_**Cause your love is my love **_  
_**And my love is your love **_  
_**It would take an eternity to break us up **_  
_**Even the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us**_

_**Your love is my love **_  
_**And my love is your love**_

There was a close-up of a picture of the original twelve members in a locker and Kurt's face looking in at it just as he closed it and the screen turned to darkness.

"Despite the fact that Klaine didn't get a kiss," began Emily, scowling—so that was why they were pissed. "That was an amazing episode!"

"I know!" yelled Aly as she wiped her eyes. "Imma just cry because that was so beautiful and just... Awww!" She switched to speaking in hysterics, of which only Emily could understand. "I'm just going to miss them so much because they're all growing up even though they're older than me and I don't want them to leave because just-" she threw her face into the armrest and just threw out a variety of fangirl noises that I can't even begin to describe.

"We're like awkward proud mamas" Emily explained to us. "You're older than us, but we've watched you grow and mature and accomplish so much, we feel like… well, like proud mamas." She finished her amazing speech awkwardly.

Kurt laughed at her. "It's so odd to see how emotionally embedded you are in our lives..."

"It's sad, really," Emily said nonchalantly, like she was perfectly okay with it. The room was bathed in a slightly awkward yet comfortable silence. Emily spoke up once more. "So, what should we do now?"

"I still wanna have that marathon!" piped Aly. She turned to me and the rest of the guys. "You see... Well, we, uh, we already had plans to have a Glee marathon. Mostly just the episodes that featured Kurt in Season One and Klaine in Season Two."

Honestly, this day really couldn't get any weirder, so... "What the hell!" I said as I shrugged. Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement. "It's not like we're in any rush or anything since we're already out for summer in our... Universe? Dimension?"

Aly and Emily squealed with delight. "Yay!" exclaimed Emily and she clapped her hands excitedly. "What about you guys?" She gestured towards Darren and Chris. "You in?"

They looked at each other and Darren shrugged as of to say "why not?"

Chris laughed and shook his head. "I know I'm going to regret this, but…" He paused dramatically, and I held back a bark of laughter as the girls looked like they were hanging on every word. "Sure, why not?"

Aly did an odd little "yes!" motion with her fist and a quirky happy dance. Emily just looked about to burst with happiness as she flailed.

I had the feeling that this night was going to be filled with awkward and new experiences, one of the most prominent being the reactions of two die-hard fangirls

I didn't have to wait long to find out I was right.

XXX

A/N: I must apologize for taking so long with that! But I have two words for you: Family Reunion... And I don't have a normal sized family! Literally, it's ginormous. I have family in Idaho, Texas, Oregon, New York, Kansas, Mexico, Germany, Florida, and California...

So sorry for taking so long and believe me, it's not just this fic I've been neglecting :( sorry bout that too... But the lateness is my fault, not LiveLifeWithLove's, she's been awesome!

Review? Feedback is FUEL! (why did that remind me of "fish are friends not food"?)


End file.
